Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 August 2016
11:42 Hello Lin 11:42 hey lin 11:42 what squad you use yugio? 11:42 hi lin 11:42 Lara/Ark lead, Elza, Avant, Magress, Felice 11:42 Hey 11:42 i need lara... 11:44 Hmmm 11:44 Floor 125... 11:46 Should I farm, or should I continue with my Endless run........ 11:51 imagi 11:51 Hello Light 11:51 what floor are you on? 11:51 Just finished 45 11:51 I was too lazy to do more yesterday 11:52 k 11:53 Is Juno lead enough for bb on hit? 11:53 maybe 11:53 Hmmm 11:58 Man, the rain here is insane! 11:58 ouch 11:59 Is Endless crit resistant? 12:00 i think so 12:00 Hmm 12:04 Is OD fill needed in Endless? 12:06 endless FG? 12:06 Yes. 12:06 Otherwise, you wouldnt survive that long. 12:07 by OD fill do you mean the fixed percentage or OD fill rate? 12:07 fixed percentage 12:07 od fill rate wont do crap 12:07 Huh 12:07 i managed to get to 100 with just OD fill rate 12:12 mfw my team has no od fill 12:12 Lin, did you make a squad highlight for Endless? 12:12 Not yet 12:13 Wondering if I really should... 12:13 me neither lin 12:13 but i got to 100 12:14 The hardest part about FG 12:14 is having the motivation to do it lol 12:14 Is atl/def down needed? 12:14 I personally like Atk Down for endless FG 12:14 no, i got to 100 without it 12:14 In later stages, it might be a necessity 12:15 yeah 12:16 Lin, do you know if Endless is crit resistant? 12:16 i would assume it is 12:16 Certain bosses are 12:16 Lucius is completely crit resistant 12:16 Hmm 12:17 I still brought Azurai lead 12:18 https://youtu.be/Vx0VvwtbiQY (lol) 12:18 lol 12:19 Hello 12:19 Honestly though 12:19 Hi DiVinnie 12:19 hiyo 12:19 Alice + Ensa OP 12:19 How are you? ^-^ 12:19 I just uploaded a Youtube vid 12:20 :o 12:20 Nice, what's the topic? 12:20 Since many people seem to have found my Youtube channel... 12:20 I guess I'll start making videos ._. 12:20 xD 12:21 And this is the vid I just uploaded if you're interested: https://youtu.be/Vx0VvwtbiQY 12:21 I like the music :3 12:21 I like parahax 12:22 Sound effects everywhere 12:22 I like candy 12:22 I'm lost 12:23 I entered the game today 12:23 After a long time 12:23 Where are you now? 12:23 I see that my krantz sucks now and that i should evolve him 12:23 And i lost my global account 12:23 I'm sad 12:23 Let me check 12:24 But i'm level 99 12:24 At least there's 2x exp 12:24 Yes \o/ 12:24 Can i ask you some questions? ^-^' 12:25 Ask away c: 12:25 Thanks c: 12:25 So, how do enhancements work? 12:25 Do i simply gain the points at level 150? 12:25 And spend them? 12:26 You get 10 points when you max level and SBB lv 12:26 Once you unlock UBB and are at max level, you unlock SP 12:26 Once you unlock SP, you start off with 10 SP 12:26 Then you can fuse units to get more at certain percent chance 12:26 You earn more by fusing fodder to it, similar to BB fodder 12:27 Ohh ok, thanks 12:27 Now some unit related if you guys don't mind 12:27 I have a 7* Zeal as a leader, is he of any use? 12:28 Well he is usefull of course 12:28 Oh and fodder doesn't have to be the same kind of BB, 12:28 Wait wut, i can simply fuse anything to it? 12:28 yeah 12:28 Omg, just like magic 12:29 Ok i'll try it, thanks guys 12:29 It's still a percent chance, but it's higher than BB chances 12:29 :3 12:29 The SP level up rate is the same throughout 12:29 Unlike BB levels where it's harder to level as you go higher 12:30 So it isn't hard or anything like that right? 12:30 Not at all 12:30 Nice 12:30 You can fuse frogs into the unit as well, but I wouldn't recommend doing that 12:30 +1 SP for Burst Frog, +5 for Burst Emperor, +10 for Sphere Frog 12:31 Might be a lot better to farm the fodder instead of using frogs 12:31 But isn't that wasting frogs...? 12:31 You also have a maximum of 100 SP to spend for each unit 12:31 Well that's why you don't recommend it xD 12:31 hey 12:31 Hallo o/ 12:31 Hi 12:31 Looking back at these old vids... 12:31 And it costs 3 gems to reset your SP options, so I would research what SP set-ups are good 12:31 It looked as if I was a real noob back then ._. 12:32 Is there any secret to it or should i just choose the ones that are the best 12:32 It all depends on your squad 12:32 Well, it depends on your units and/or squad 12:32 Choosing which buffs you need and which enhancements to choose from 12:32 lin 12:33 have you cleared Noel trial? 12:33 Jesus there is so much to do xD 12:34 I'm so sad that i lost my old account ;-; 12:34 Oh, is Tilith's BB's full HP restore a buff or an instant effect? 12:34 it's an instant effect 12:34 Okay 12:35 Are there any LS locks in Endless? 12:35 i dont think so 12:36 Guys, is Silas a good unit? e-e' 12:36 Yup 12:36 Thanks :# 12:36 :3* 12:37 Hello Nyami 12:37 meow~ 12:38 Zekt 12:38 Did you get him? 12:38 Oh and Light you're in PH, right? 12:39 What about Azami...? 12:39 Sorry for asking so many questions ^-^' 12:39 Azami 12:39 Yes 12:39 Thank you 12:39 Any unit with Omni potential is good 12:39 Yay 12:40 I should try to get more... 12:40 I suggest you wait 12:40 You're only lv 90-something right? 12:40 99 12:40 How much cost do you have? 12:40 I know i probably will not be able to even evolve them 12:41 Not much 12:41 I don't know what is the "suggested" level anymore 12:41 It was 214... 12:41 Now it must be higher 12:41 You have 187 cost... 12:42 Lv214 used to be where you had 200 cost 12:42 Yeah...I have to use 2 6* still 12:42 But then the level update brought it down by a ton 12:42 Wait what 12:42 That's fine 12:42 I have 188 cost 12:42 at level 99 12:42 Just noticed 12:42 What the hell 12:43 The level update gave 60 cost to everyone 12:43 wat 12:43 They updated it in January I think 12:43 You see, i haven't played for a while 12:44 You can have 4 7* usually with that kind of cost 12:44 I just need the mitigator xD 12:44 I have been unlucky '-' 12:44 What mitis do you have? 12:44 ... 12:45 Oracle copra 12:45 He's a work in progress 12:45 Types dont matter 12:45 DO you have a Magress? 12:45 Not really no 12:45 Wait i have adel 12:45 I completely forgot 12:46 What does "not really no" mean? 12:46 I don't have anyone except from selena ;_; 12:46 Oh i'm so sorry if my english is confusing 12:47 Hmm 12:47 I'm not a native speaker, i have some trouble writing sometimes 12:47 It's fine 12:47 Have you raised your Selena to Omni yet? 12:47 Adel is not really that great right...but he can do for a while 12:47 Adel is fine 12:47 No, she's at 5* right now 12:47 it's ok, English is inherently confusing. 12:48 True..... 12:48 You guys have too many words that are similar but so different at the same time 12:48 DiVi, what map are you at right now? 12:48 *which 12:49 Lanara 12:49 Either or 12:49 I'm not at ishigria yet :s 12:49 Lanara 12:49 i believe lanara is in vriksha 12:50 Ok, what Trials have you finished? 12:50 In this account noone 12:50 But i have done up till the 6th one 12:50 Any GGCs done? 12:50 Which is zevalhua...? 12:50 No aswell...i have only done quests 12:51 Are they super hard still? 12:51 Uh, Zeval is 6 I believe 12:51 The early GGCs are too easy with Omni and newer 7* units 12:52 That's good 12:52 Because i really suck at this game 12:52 What are the new units that you have? 12:53 I remmember struggling with lira's one with full 7* 12:53 let me see 12:53 You consider new units the ones that can Omni evolve right? 12:54 Well, yes 12:54 um... 12:54 And also units that are unfamiliar to you 12:54 I believe, Selena, Azami, Silas 12:54 Oh jesus 12:54 We'll take some time then xD 12:54 Category:Omni Evolution Rarity 12:54 Just screenshot you unit inventory 12:55 Ok 12:55 And post it on imgur then send the link here 12:55 Doing it :3 12:56 Also, is anyone interested in having a Zeal friend? 12:57 I don't mind 12:57 My friend list has some free slots 12:57 Thank you ^-^ 12:57 Just wait a bit 12:58 I'm in the middle of an Endless stage 12:58 Wait what there are endless stages now? 12:58 Literally endless...? 12:58 Yeah 12:58 It's a Frontier Gate 12:59 Do you know what those are? 12:59 Yes i remmember 12:59 Season 1 01:00 ^-^' 01:00 I'/me slaps himself 01:00 * ImaginationForger14 slaps himself 01:00 Endless is this one with 100 stages? 01:00 Endless 01:00 But rewards only until 200 01:01 I'm an idiot, I forgot to take HoT with me......... 01:01 :s 01:01 Endless is difficult and really long... 01:02 Not really auto friendly.... 01:02 Any other questions? 01:03 I'm logging in on imgur 01:03 it took longer than expected 01:03 I'll probably have some soon 01:05 http://imgur.com/EWOzqKK 01:05 Finally 01:06 I got the dolk 01:06 When i was talking to you xD 01:06 guys with this team i can beat KM on mildran? Felice (L), Selena, Allanon, Sirius and magress 01:06 Umm 01:06 IDK I still have yet to try KM 01:08 DiVi these units are mitigaors:Dolk, Shera, 01:08 And Averus 01:08 edea 01:09 Averus? 01:09 The mermaid 01:09 She is? 01:09 Yup 01:09 wuut 01:09 Omg i had more than i thought 01:10 I can do stuff now :3 01:10 I feel kinda dumb now though '-' 01:10 Let's see....Shera is a spark blanket, Dolk is tanky, and Averus is good for status ailments 01:10 deimos is a mitigator too no? 01:11 Nope 01:11 Wait wait wait 01:11 Taunter is useful, but really a mitigator 01:11 k 01:11 Does tridon have a omni evolution? 01:11 Hi Light 01:11 nope 01:11 How do i 01:11 not yet 01:11 Tridon 01:11 Not yet 01:11 Oh, it would be so much fun 01:11 My only active friend is a tridon xD 01:11 gg 01:11 i feel very bad about this guy in reddit 01:12 he cancelled his college course over a game 01:12 A GAME MAN. 01:12 Can he recieve money from the game at least? 01:12 what game? 01:16 DiVi, can you name the Water unit with wings and the earth unit with claw marks? I don't remember their names 01:17 Hi Nagurus, hello Nyanlime 01:17 Hi 01:18 Hi 01:18 so i'm thinking of units i should try to summon for 01:18 Hello Death 01:18 kulyuk and krantz are top priority i think 01:18 hej death 01:18 hey... 01:19 whenever i see reud i think its felice 01:19 Sorry imagination 01:19 I'm back 01:20 Piany and Dure 01:21 because in battle he looks like felice 01:21 lol 01:22 Also, what is that light dragon 01:22 Diragaze 01:23 Wait '-' my selena was 5* in the other account 01:23 She's 2* 01:23 I'm just an amazing player 01:23 -_-' 01:23 Okay, so prioritise raising these units: Silas, Averus, Gildorf, Rouche, and Soleil 01:24 kiravil..... 01:24 o/ 01:24 Kiravehl? 01:24 Hi Straws 01:24 the one gross white dragon 01:24 white chicken 01:24 Aw, it's my only dragon 01:25 He can try to be usefull...i think 01:25 I thought he looked pretty cool 01:26 Is he that bad? 01:26 DiVi, did you see what I said? 01:26 Yes i did 01:26 Thank you ^^ 01:26 Silas lead? 01:26 Usually 01:26 i thought he was cool the first time i summoned him... 01:27 Hello there 01:28 Kiravel isn't exactly anything special 01:28 Hello there 01:29 LS is pretty special though 01:29 DiVi, what is your IGN and player ID 01:29 I can use him for arena, or is it too bad? 01:29 good makeshift colo team 01:30 He's pretty good for Arena 01:30 I'm asmodeus 8740226131 01:30 ye 01:30 This is some bull i just did lvl 7 elgif again and finally capture one and its a 2 star 01:30 rekt 01:30 Oh yis 01:30 Hm 01:30 i got a 4 star elgif 01:30 boost damage to status inflicted enemies 01:30 threw it on elza 01:30 DiVi I sent you a friend request 01:30 Its was thief lvl 1... 01:30 Nobody who gives a spark buff and attack down comes to mind 01:31 Aside from Zedus 01:31 Thank you ^-^ 01:31 Perdition Goddess Lucia 01:32 Izuna Ignis Halcyon Vargas 01:32 miku sort of 01:32 does 01:33 Why isnt izuna top tier exactly 01:33 Miku is a Crit buffer and Atk down Buffer 01:33 Miku doesn't count 01:33 Guess only Kiravel, Zedus, Lucia, Vargas and Izuna do spark+ATK down 01:34 pff. spark critical obviously 01:34 Hi Mich 01:34 Spark crit is so bad compared to regular crit 01:35 *regular spark 01:36 it was sarcasm LOL 01:36 vargas or izuna would be you best bet i'd think 01:46 rip mich 01:46 i hate all the math i have to do 01:46 before i do mega metal parade 01:48 i always end up at an awkward amount of xp 01:48 so i have to find a quest to do that wouldn't put me under 7070 01:48 in order to do the parade twice and then level up 01:49 idk its weird 01:50 Well, I did it, I broke down and did it. 01:51 I feel ashamed. T_T 01:51 did what 01:52 I used 2 teams on Lucius. :| 01:53 ...gross.. 01:53 jk idrc 01:53 I know. I'm disgusted by myself. 01:53 i use a joke team for most trials 01:53 last trial it was a full team of gs-1000 01:53 with omni ark 01:54 Trial 003 doesn't count. 01:54 Guys is this summon 4 ressumon 2 worth it? 01:55 it was trial 001 i have you know 01:55 well i have my actual team third slot 01:55 of course 01:55 It's sorta worth it. 01:56 Okay :3 i'll gather gems then 01:56 If you're going for a single specific omni, then no, you won't get it, it won't show up. If you're doing it to pick up some units you may not have, go for it. 01:56 o-o' 01:56 It won't? 01:56 There are no omnis there? 01:56 Or you are talking about rng? 01:56 You have a 1 in somewhere around 200 chance to get that single unit. 01:57 Good luck. 01:57 Oh well i don't really have units 01:57 So i guess i should try it 01:57 If you're f2p, then yes, the gate is awesomesauce. 01:57 tetra you're such a downer i bet its slightly higher 01:58 isnt mono element summons one of the best rate ups for units 01:58 Alpha batch to almost now. Origin units are not included. 01:58 So no, not really off by that much. 01:58 Origin units are more worth it? 01:58 Are them the water guy and the thunder girl? 01:58 Oh jezz i'm such a noob xD i'm so sorry 01:58 Origin units are the ones like Zekt, Stein, and such. The newer units. 01:59 should i got for stein 01:59 or just wait 01:59 for those jap units to come in like 3 months LOL 02:00 If you're f2p, I'd collect and wait for Melord/Kalon. 02:00 They're game changing. 02:00 Like Zenia and Juno/Ensa were. 02:01 when are they coming out 02:01 Speaking of Zenia 02:01 Any news on here? 02:01 her* 02:01 IF Global BF doesn't fall farther behind, 2 and 1/2 more months. 02:01 No, it's not official for her OE, but highly probable. 02:02 tetra you pingu ? 02:02 Yessir. 02:02 * Nagurus deletes tetra 02:02 I could have sworn a bunch of people said that Zenia OE was confirmed already... 02:03 Don't get too jealous, I missed Juno and Ensa. I don't have either. I'm very salty about this fact. 02:03 rekt 02:03 I feel you 02:03 either would be nice 02:03 Are they really good? 02:03 i wouldn't mind a miku 02:03 Well, it is somewhat confirmed. Legacy units will get an OE, that is fact. Which ones come first is up to the vote of the summoner community. 02:04 @DiVi, who? 02:04 Why can't you guys get them anymore e-e' i know it's hard but...there is always a chance 02:04 Juno and Ensa 02:04 no 02:04 Nope 02:04 limited time 02:04 like zero 02:04 LImited units 02:04 Oh no.. 02:04 you're never going to get them 02:04 again 02:04 gimu wouldn't let that happen 02:04 Unless next year again 02:04 Well, there is not a chance, forget about what i said, i'll just go back to my corner 02:05 Nah, imag i don't feel like they'd do that 02:05 Ensa has the best buffs for nukes atm, Juno has a revive in her SBB and UBB. They're both the best at what they do. 02:05 So no more Zeru on Christmas? 02:05 Wah 02:05 Best bet would be for more limited units 02:05 Juno's revive is unique, as well. Nobody else has a revive on them. 02:05 Wait she has revive on sbb? 02:05 Yup 02:05 What 02:05 Yes. 02:05 That is so strong 02:05 or another year anniversary 02:05 What the hell 02:06 is where i think we would get a chance to summon limited 02:06 If there is a UoC then I bet they wouldn't add in the LE units 02:06 what's juno proc rate on sbb 02:06 There is no way, like what, she revives on sbb?? 02:06 its not that high i dont think 02:06 Empyrean Juno-Seto 02:06 And you can use it everyturn... 02:06 you can just spam it which is what makes it good 02:07 oh 02:07 and shes a mitigator 02:07 WHAT 02:07 Juno and Ensa will never be available in the gates again. The BF community has spoken up, they don't want it to happen. 02:07 Sorry for caps... 02:07 Of course they don't tetra 02:07 it would make getting them in the first place pointless 02:07 which loses trust between the creators and the players 02:07 That's the exact reason. 02:07 Probably unobtainable in UoC.... 02:07 equaling less money generated 02:08 Hello there 02:08 Could I ask for gs-1000 in UoC 02:08 ...... 02:08 Yes 02:08 I'm going to do that 02:08 i'll screenshot it 02:08 I remmember when avant was op 02:08 As Zeruiah and Juno were not available in any previous UoC, they won't be adding any LE units to it. 02:08 Avant is still good 02:08 zeru 02:08 more like 02:08 Actually i remmember when zelnite was op e-e' 02:08 Avant is still OP, just in FH. 02:08 allanon for ez dungeons 02:09 Yeah his ls is good for fh 02:09 Avant has OE 02:09 02:09 He has a Omni right 02:09 welp 02:09 ye 02:09 Hi Mich 02:09 Ye i'm using yours imagination xD 02:09 time to spend 82m zel on Summoner (Y) 02:09 * Tetradim licks Mich's cheek. 02:09 .. 02:09 The heck 02:09 overall if you don't farm Summoner and instead use fusion 02:09 You talking about JP servers, Mich? 02:09 you'll end up spending, 246mil zel 02:10 along with 100+ Crystals 02:10 pff 100+ crystals 02:10 pff 02:11 o wait 02:11 I meant 275 02:11 pff 02:11 I feel like i'm the only one who is really bad at this game here 02:11 no wait that's only one... 02:11 This is sad 02:11 that'll only take like 02:11 in total that's 825 Crystals 02:11 We all start somewhere, Vinnie. 02:11 only like 100 mmp 02:11 make that 175 02:11 more likely 02:11 and that's only 3 Summoner Weapons (Y) 02:11 Thanks tetra xD but i'm bad since forever 02:12 I'll get through it someday 02:12 Then get good. 02:12 i'll post my friend code in a sec if you want vinnie 02:12 Hell, I've been playing 2 years and still haven't finished the story. 02:12 If you don't mind having a zeal friend 02:12 it takes about 206,000 XP to max Summoner 02:12 Not that I can't, just....lazyness. 02:12 It's my best unit at the moment 02:13 :T 02:13 Don't you want the gems? 02:13 Or do you have them moneys 02:13 He's Pingu 02:13 I have money, why would I care for free gems? 02:13 Yea ok explained 02:13 tetra more like pingtra 02:13 ... 02:14 https://imgur.com/a/sv8b5 02:14 If I REALLY want a unit, I'll spend upwards of 250+ US to get it. 02:14 add me i think i have oe lara up right now 02:14 My friend spent 400$ to get juno seto 02:15 Thanks nagurus, i'll add you in a bit :3 02:15 However, with the latest collab and this "20X summon rate with guarantee on 30th" thing they just did. I may not summon for a while. 02:15 Nag, can I add you? I have free space on my FL 02:15 They made me pretty mad. 02:15 i thought i had you added 02:15 hm 02:15 sure lemme make some space 02:16 They raised the max rates to 20X? 02:16 It wasn't a good collab 02:16 the last two collab werent good 02:16 iori was just hot garbage 02:16 Hello Neon 02:16 Yeah, though it was just a farce. To get both Terry and Iori I had to go all the way to the 30th summon. 02:16 I wish the dollar wasn't so expensive where i live 02:17 At least the Vortex unit was good 02:17 So it was just a cash grab on the summoners. 02:17 free 02:23 No 02:23 Hm, she's strong enough to be. o_o 02:23 pfft 02:23 She's a global exclusive unit from Fang and friends 02:23 Ark and Grah were free (Y) 02:23 Isnt Xie a GE? 02:23 you had to work for them 02:24 a lot 02:24 Ooohhh right. 02:24 maybe they'll make a dungeon for their evo items 02:24 I remember now. 02:24 more like GQ/Trial 02:24 Fang and Fei were my staple Spark buffers for a long time. 02:24 or make their evo cost a lot of legend stones 02:24 yeah probably mich 02:24 Am I the only one who gives Sphere frogs to all 1-time units just because? 02:24 Probably. 02:25 Maybe 02:25 Though that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I need to get rid of some Sphere Frogs. 02:25 just use as SP fodders 02:25 You could use them for SP 02:25 I still keep my frogs 02:26 Oh, should try summoning for Felice? 02:26 does Stein beat Krantz as a miti? 02:26 no dont do it 02:26 you're going to get azami 02:26 I want El Ferris,,, 02:26 Azami is that bad? 02:26 E-E' 02:26 what 02:27 Azami is superb imo 02:27 queen of inflict 02:27 Oh ok 02:27 Good 02:27 I need status anyway 02:27 So I'll just do it 02:27 Thank you neon 02:28 YES 02:28 I want a Felice and a Lara quite badly e.e 02:28 Felice! 02:28 Nah I like azami 02:28 noice 02:28 wait really 02:28 LOL 02:28 nice 02:28 and its anima 02:28 what type 02:28 noice 02:28 mine is guardian 02:28 gz 02:28 i wasnt really even summoning for her 02:28 I have 6 Lara. Please take a few. 02:28 make her put in work with elza 02:28 yes plz 02:28 tetra 02:28 can i have some avant 02:28 pls 02:29 I want Lara so I have more to work with Ark OE 02:29 I have 4 Avant left after selling 6. So yeah. 02:29 Pingu alert 02:29 ....I summoned 3 times and all of them were Anima 02:29 o-o' 02:29 neonplz 02:29 just use Horia 02:29 i had four 02:29 i fed one to my other one 02:29 she nulls everything (Y) 02:29 because that avant was oracle 02:29 Is Mizerka good? 02:29 as expected from my waifu 02:29 *nomnomnom* 02:30 Mizerka is an Arena god. 02:30 yeah 02:30 mizerka is good 02:30 i got her 02:30 You'll rarely lose a fight. 02:30 i have more priorities right now though 02:30 and i have avani lead 02:30 HOly 02:30 Mizerka has the AoE Attack LS. 02:30 grab four mifune 02:31 ezzz money 02:31 unfortunately, her status as Colos lead in JP is now trash 02:31 So I can have 2 Azurai, MIzerka, Selena and an Ultor in Colo and Arena 02:31 ..... 02:31 Zekt lead + 4 Izuna is the new Colo meta in JP 02:31 all of them can and will survive Mifunes 02:31 Wow... 02:31 gpd 02:31 I also want Azurai 02:31 that would suck 02:31 :< 02:31 i would want to die if i saw that LOL 02:31 I have Felice as my defensive team in colo, but she's my offensive team's lead. 02:32 * Tetradim gives Neon an Azurai dupe. 02:32 combine in various pingu spheres and they'll trash Mifunes even more (Y) 02:32 who is Horia?? 02:32 .... 02:32 JP new unit 02:32 tbh i havent summoned ultor 02:32 one of the 3 new OEs? 02:32 the best i got is isterio 02:32 ye 02:32 LOL 02:32 Ultor has gotten me through a lot of content. 02:32 she has Angel Idol buff (Y) 02:32 999 turn Angel Idol buff on BB and UBB 02:33 Should I sell the Dolk I just summoned?? 02:33 wait rly 02:33 never sell a miti unless dupe 02:33 wao 02:33 MICH! I broke down and used 2 teams for Lucius, I am ashamed. 02:33 so broken 02:33 dolk oe when 02:33 Terta! 02:33 Shame on thee! 02:33 Tetra* 02:34 I know. I want my Tilith, though. And I can go back and redo the trial for 0 Energy now. 02:34 So I can redo it with 1 squad. 02:34 It's fine. 02:34 evolving magikarp c: 02:34 doesnt count bro 02:34 Ugh, I'll just use the gems I get from my next Lv milestone to expand my UI 02:34 tch... why couldn't gimu increase the max challenge count... 02:34 You're gonna make me cry, Nagu. 02:34 JP increased theirs when Chain Challenge was first out 02:35 because they hate everyone in global 02:35 its like keemstar with his fans 02:35 "keemstar w his fans" LOL savage 02:36 SO now I have a better BB on hit unit for my Endless runs 02:36 Hallelujah 02:36 2-3 02:36 hm... I dun understand today's Chain Challenge in JP... 02:36 Sirius + Alice + Elza = EZ Content forever. 02:36 Family synergy. 02:36 ezzz content 02:37 poor chrome. 02:37 Hey Light 02:37 Outclassed since 2015 02:37 Who, Neon? XD 02:37 was chrome ever top tier? 02:37 Chrome xc 02:37 Yeah 02:37 he was,, 02:37 Kinda 02:37 He was for about a month and a half. 02:37 boo 02:37 I wanted him real bad to the point he was almost my UoC 02:37 I hate Colos related Challenges 02:37 how much $ you spend on summoning him LOL 02:38 Wait, how good is Sirius + Elza + Alice? 02:38 But Mich, the Elgif is worth it. 02:38 thanks god I chose Charla as my UoC though 02:38 i hate raid challenges 02:38 what elgif is it 02:38 Chrome and Avant were the two that everyone wanted 02:38 i had noone :3 02:38 Avant was more popular,, 02:38 blegh avant 02:38 I had charla 02:38 I'm not talking about Healing Wave 02:38 Only 02:38 Avant's batch was literally the powerhouse batch 02:38 what if they made it so that you had to vote for the unit 02:38 they stayed in the spotlight for months 02:38 I remember Charla was my UoC until I summoned her, then chose Avant 02:38 Elza can fill even Terry's BB gauge in one turn on a single target, Alice can heal and cleanse better than Selena, and Sirius has the best SBB BBATK buff in the game right now. 02:38 So it's good. 02:38 and the one with the most votes 02:39 everyone got that unit 02:39 fadahl gets the most votes 02:39 gg 02:39 xD 02:39 At least t isnt Jed 02:39 I cant handle another one 02:39 different typing 02:39 * Tetradim goes berserk at the mention of Jed. 02:39 cant use jed types 02:39 for uoc 02:39 too op for commoneres 02:40 hey i actually like jed 02:40 I never got a Jed 02:40 I need one for muh pokedex 02:40 D you have any idea how many Jeds I have summoned? 02:40 Do* 02:40 how many 02:40 MIch, want me to pass my curse onto you? 02:40 02:40 Mine was the reis 02:40 40-ish, I lost count 02:41 I always get reis 02:41 Reis has use, Jed is horrible 02:41 I never used reis :s 02:41 And then there is Verses with his too many Avants 02:42 That dragons batch wasn't the best thing ever 02:42 id rather have avant than kiravil 02:42 i have to purposely not get my hopes up 02:42 other i get the chicken 02:42 Wait, theres a Batman telltale game? 02:42 Yes there is 02:42 o.O 02:42 ew telltale games 02:43 I was also surprised when i saw it 02:43 Never played though 02:44 Ugh, the Elgif I got as a bonus from summon is flashing spirit lv. 2 02:45 Does anyone have this heaven's edge? 02:45 Yeah 02:45 23 people do i think in gl 02:45 [Heavens Edge]] 02:45 .. 02:45 is that the 999 02:45 Heaven's Edge 02:45 thing 02:46 Yup 02:46 Wow 02:46 Someone should put it on a hadaron 02:46 Like the guy on the comments said xD 02:47 Or on a burny 02:47 ... 02:47 Hey Verses 02:47 gloomy you mean 02:47 we're a gloomy sort of chat 02:47 hallo 02:47 Do you still want Mizerka? 02:47 Or was that someone else.... 02:47 oh my sorry nagurus 02:48 gloomy 02:48 yeah 02:48 gloomy is better 02:48 only weak to one type 02:48 and strong against that type 02:48 his bb is more viable 02:48 i see i see 02:48 i should try to get him 02:48 best lead 02:49 10/10 meta 02:49 Which is harder to get, Sky Orb or Heaven's Edge? 02:49 Heaven's edge i think 02:51 heavens obviously 02:51 You need 21000 fights if you win 200 per fight, and they are way faster then dungeon 02:51 coz you can dups of sky orb 02:51 >dups 02:52 yeah i hate dups 02:52 * Verses333 slaps horsey 02:52 i mean dupes 02:52 sure.... 02:53 Does anyone actually farm for Service points 02:55 i do 02:55 * Nagurus wants those 5 gems 02:56 lin does 02:56 mich does 02:56 I meant Training Points, oops 02:57 so verse 02:57 PM 02:57 yeh 03:02 mich do you still put future units in your profile page? 03:02 check his blogs 03:03 ye 03:03 thanks ^-^ 03:04 mich 03:04 I regret raising a lot of OE before arc 3 03:04 they're useless af 03:04 kekekeke 03:04 ... 03:05 Lin 03:05 verseplz 03:05 Just use Lin 03:05 you should've used the 1 gem RS gate 03:09 mich noh 03:09 I got 3 hogars 03:09 and i'm sick of it 03:10 hmmm 03:10 gaiz whats steins purpose? 03:10 no krantz? use stein 03:10 oh.. 03:10 same as krantz 03:10 * Dark Ice Lexida favorites and leaves stein to grow dust 03:10 but more cheaper 2 turn miti sp cost 03:11 Hi Bre 03:11 and spark resist (y) 03:11 hmmm 03:11 personally I use Stein for raid purpose 03:11 just noticed something. 03:12 verse check the link I sent ye 03:12 it'll be fun (Y) 03:12 He's pretty good in the cases where you need two mitigators 03:12 i own all GE OE units that have come out so far... to bad most of them are kinda meh 03:12 Nyan i use juno and krantz on the same team sadlt 03:12 sadly* 03:12 mich pls 03:13 I already watched it (y) 03:13 you're late (n) 03:13 dat intro scene is totally not liek the series though 03:13 kappa 03:13 kek 03:14 You can swap Krantz out with Stein 03:14 He has a BC/Hit buff 03:14 oh neat.. 03:14 ill raise him as soon as i get more crystals and b frogs and etc. 03:14 the true question is who should i raise after stein... 03:15 Lara, silas, iori, terry,Izuna, or daze... 03:19 KM run #2 03:20 so bre 03:20 I'm ashamed to say 03:20 my Colos squad is so trash 03:20 I lost to an Eric in defensive 03:20 that takes immeasurable talent 03:27 sounds like nanji 03:27 * Verses333 runs 03:31 Mew. 03:31 * Nyonne rests in a corner 03:31 Mew 03:31 just my luck 03:31 millenium 03:31 idle 03:31 eternal return 03:32 darnit... i dun 4got 03:32 But first 03:32 Summoner's journal 03:32 Lel 03:33 Hi Ao 03:34 Is Ao a cat? 03:36 Mew 03:36 Can I pet you? 03:37 * Nyonne hisses 03:37 Okay then, I wont 03:44 what the heck is this dialogue 03:44 ? 03:45 this month's FH in Global is S29 right? 03:46 * ImaginationForger14 shrugs 03:49 iirc 30 03:49 Hi Bread 03:49 hi 03:50 k 03:50 it's 29 03:51 ew it's bread 03:51 Now that I think about it, I haven't had breakfast.... 03:51 ew it's Avant lover 03:51 Bread I will eat you now 03:52 * ImaginationForger14 brings out the toaster and the butter 03:52 Hello 03:52 i must be hallucinating 03:52 i saw KM spark with itself 03:52 * ImaginationForger14 takes Zest and puts him in the toaster 03:52 I set my game to just autorun mistral until I ran out of unit space. Now I have Elza to 80/100 SP. So close, and yet so far. >.> 03:52 nah bre 03:52 he can really do that 03:52 kek 03:53 ....which begs the question HOW 03:53 Nyami logic 03:53 did i piss off the gods at one point during my lowly existence 03:53 Summoners pull up multiple copies of spirits of dead heroes to fight for them, and you're worried about the fact they can spark with each other, wtf. 03:53 pretty much sure the existence of the summoners alone piss the gods off 03:53 i'm concerned about the god of all creation sparking with itself 03:53 Wait the game can do stuff on auto õ_o' 03:54 it was using a freakin RT attack 03:54 Yea 03:54 One day all BF players won't be humans 03:54 They'll all be automated systems 03:54 wow 03:54 magic 03:54 DiVi, you can set it auto-do quests 03:54 Just sold 42 fire numps because seriously, who needs those. 03:55 This game is no fun, I might as well raise up my white flag and give my phone to the robots 03:55 How... 03:55 I need this xD 03:55 the magic 03:55 called the auto button 03:55 so bre 03:55 O^ 03:55 in the next FH on Global 03:55 "I am Maxwell, God of Creation..." 03:55 ....... 03:55 "I will be your teacher for this class" 03:55 .... 03:55 .................. 03:55 BF Academy? 03:55 k 03:55 Pfffffffffffffft 03:55 i've seen it all 03:55 there we are, back down to 502/600 units. 03:56 ho ho ho 03:56 just wait til you see who the students are 03:56 Endless Lesson 03:56 Elimo 03:56 Il & Mina 03:56 Darvanshel 03:56 Gllowy 03:56 Booo 03:56 .-. 03:56 Il & Mina need an Omni evolution. 03:56 Il & Mina 03:56 inb4 they become senior citizens on OE 03:56 so bre 03:57 Maxwell commenting on Darvanshel 03:57 "You have a beard and look over 40..." 03:57 "...but if you say you're 18, then fine." 03:57 LOL 03:57 wat 03:57 ... 03:57 wat... 03:57 well she's not wrong on the "40" one 03:57 that's some scary implications 03:57 ....wat 03:58 darvanshel needs to step up the game 03:59 yay i reach the second form of KM and i will die :D 03:59 Dark Oracle Knight Ark 03:59 Why can't Glowy be a student https://youtu.be/CMf3MkHOhUg?t=1m21s 03:59 Just look at that rapid tongue movement 04:00 2nd form Km is just a chore 04:02 yeah but KM kill my sirius on the threshold of 25% of life and i ward 04:02 join the club 04:02 except my grah died 04:03 so bre 04:03 how far are ye 04:03 34% second form 04:03 allanon is quickly proving to be an absolute godsend 04:03 he'll start focus firing more (Y) 04:04 i know 04:04 95% second form xD 04:05 ergh stop critting plz 04:05 km have mercy 04:06 so bre 04:06 xD 04:06 you know how DArk boasts the biggest DoT in the game right? 04:06 my poor OD gauge 04:06 someone spare it 04:06 from its untimely demise 04:07 wait, is not the soul of KM? 04:08 bre 04:08 ye 04:08 DArk's DoT is only 8% multiplier 04:08 and it's the biggest DoT in the entire game 04:08 but? 04:08 it even beats KM's DoT 04:08 the DoT is suddenly bcoming so stupidly strong 04:08 which only means his Atk is ridiculously strong 04:09 my team is straight up getting shredded 04:10 my friend put 60 dollars in the game to get units i already have 04:10 i see the light 04:10 it's calling my name 04:10 * Nagurus feels good bro 04:10 the light is callling to me 04:10 bre 04:10 its lucius god of the gate.. 04:10 KM's DoT is 10-20% 04:10 but it still loses to DArk (Y) 04:10 oh god spare my team 04:11 welp 04:11 now we know bre's team won't survive DArk's DoT (Y) 04:11 my ziz have mercy on my soul 04:11 the DArk bonus is more easy than KM no? 04:11 i want ziz 04:11 depends on your squad 04:11 but if you can't survive that DoT then rip 04:12 HEAVENS TO BETSY 04:12 does KM happen to have hadaron effect 04:13 nope 04:13 oh that's why i was taking so much damage 04:13 i didn't have miti up 04:13 lol oops 04:13 i don't need the revs anyway 04:13 bre 04:13 KM Phase 2 has 11000 Atk (Y) 04:13 third form KM time 04:14 this is the part where i start spamming selena UBB right 04:14 combined with his 20% DoT that's around 13k damage 04:15 I dun remember Ark ever using Infinite Crusade... 04:15 wait why selena UBB 04:15 so mich 04:16 i used UBB three times 04:16 still got rekt? 04:16 ^ 04:16 oh hey nobody died 04:16 HI Nick 04:16 time for the long haul 04:16 Hi Imagi 04:17 oh wait no we're alive 04:17 yay i win 04:17 How was the rain earlier? 04:17 Bre what's your squad 04:17 and that was only my second run 04:17 It was pretty bad a while ago 04:17 ._. 04:17 * IoNick Comet rages after losing 50 times 04:17 grahdens lead/haile/allanon/selena/krantz 04:17 thank you 04:18 no BC on hit sphere went to waste 04:18 what spheres on Krantz? 04:18 ....also i think my game glitched out 04:18 i am negative experience from leveling up 04:18 it does that sometimes.... 04:18 Gimu pls fix 04:19 Same thing happened to me just do another qeust 04:19 Hello there 04:19 Bre did you use Demon Silk on Grahdens? 04:19 nope 04:19 ishrion + impiety 04:19 ._. 04:19 iirc he never died 04:19 it was haile and allanon doing the dying 04:19 O_O 04:20 ._____________. 04:20 * IoNick Comet dies of salt 04:20 KM wasn't that bad 04:20 the DoT could have sucked less though 04:20 Krantz spheres? 04:20 cape + schism? 04:21 i'll check after this cutscene 04:21 remember bre 04:21 oh wait no 04:21 thx 04:21 DArk's DoT is much worse (Y) 04:21 cape + phoenix crown 04:21 tnx bre 04:21 yes, phoenix crown 04:21 is stein better than krantz hm 04:22 is sacred crystal a good substitute 04:22 pff sac crystal on a mitigator 04:22 .___. 04:22 awww 04:22 Do you have the Light Fg sphere? 04:22 ark and ilia 04:23 Imagi nope... 04:23 ergh 04:23 i remember using kiravel to net me the light FG sphere 04:23 I remember using KIRA in that FG 04:23 .____. 04:24 screw it attempt number 50 something 04:24 lol -2181 exp to level up 04:24 Just do another quest 04:24 Youll level up 04:24 i didn't even have to use my hero crystal on KM 04:25 Time to TRY to murder KM again 04:25 mm 04:25 ...apparently you're supposed to guard all on Destruction and Creation 04:25 Hey NIck, I got a Felice earlier 04:25 but mich i didn't die 04:25 DArk boss music is really good 04:26 nah bre 04:26 wish me luck guys 04:26 you don't need to guard 04:26 GL Nick 04:26 well guys gn all 04:26 people just guard since there isn't anything for you to do at that point 04:26 since the next turn you either win or lose 04:26 i just spammed normal attack 04:26 hi 04:26 Hi Yugi 04:27 Hi Yugi 04:27 i finally cleared Endless FG 04:27 is this a good squad for KM 04:27 welp bre 04:27 time to see if DArk uses Radiance if I UBB 04:27 .. 04:27 Grahdens, Atro, Krantz, Selena, Sirius 04:27 is that good enough 04:27 no OD fill 04:28 I don't have ._. 04:28 I really wish I did 04:28 >Karl 04:28 .____. 04:28 no excuses 04:28 * IoNick Comet facedesks 04:28 That is almost my exact squad when I get my Atro up, except I have Arus 04:28 Welp now to attempt 04:28 my OD fill 04:28 karl is op dude 04:28 came in the form of allanon SBB 04:28 HI Neom 04:28 Neon* 04:28 what are you talking about bre? 04:28 KM? 04:28 or Endless 04:28 ye 04:28 KM 04:28 k 04:28 I know Karl is good but I haven't gotten 100% in the GQ 04:29 have you beat Endless yet? 04:29 so screw it 04:29 not yet 04:29 Kulyuk is still a thing righg 04:29 i got to 85 before getting LOLed by valmodora 04:29 rip 04:29 Kulyuk is still good 04:29 ..... 04:29 i think 04:29 Nick 04:29 Why? 04:29 tsk got a klaus 04:29 I cri 04:29 Imagi I'm too lazy.... 04:30 ive 100% cleared all GQs 04:30 I'm too lazy to do Quaid GQs 04:30 GQ* 04:30 cross spark reduces damage from the specific element right? 04:30 ye 04:30 by 1% 04:30 oh.... 04:30 i still need to do da pillars 04:30 I thought light cross spark would be really use ful here 04:30 and all GGCs 04:31 Hi Ao 04:31 hey ao 04:31 Yo imagi 04:31 hi Ao 04:31 i havent 100% any gq 04:32 ok 04:32 Mich, have you hit arc 3? 04:32 hey 04:33 Yo ion 04:34 LANCIA ONI WHEN 04:34 omni 04:36 Lancie... 04:36 Lancia 04:36 I remember when I used her all the time 04:37 Ace Chef Lancia 04:37 Oh hey this is cool 04:37 https://youtu.be/qvM0yqaGTq4 04:39 User:Nyonne ok new BGM!! 04:39 ok 2nd phase 04:41 Gotta eat, bye 04:42 is there a cap on elemental damage 04:51 nope 04:54 so mich 04:54 20% on dArk 04:54 >tried to trigger UBB 04:54 >normal attacked instead 04:54 rekt 04:54 my life flashed before my eyes 04:54 time to do the long haul all over again 04:55 RIP 04:55 best part is 04:55 i didn't even release my finger from the screen 04:56 that's what happened to me in KM.... 04:59 hmm 04:59 has anyone beat Noel trial? 04:59 HE KEEPS FOCUSING ATRO 05:01 Nick KM hated my Atro as well 05:01 I'm gonna start guarding more 05:01 pfft 05:02 ok, i assume no one's beat Noel trial 05:02 I've beaten it 05:02 what squad did you use? 05:02 hello 05:02 hi 05:03 Has there been any talks about the Guild Event scoring being bugged? 05:03 I used Ark(L), Sirius(F), Allanon, Krantz, Vern, Selena 05:04 k 05:04 meanwhile 0 BC cost Krantz strategy 05:05 god i just got triggered so hard right now.... 05:05 But Allanon c: 05:05 ew trash GE 05:05 kek 05:05 How do you get 0BC cost Krantz anw? 05:05 Allanonmeanwhile 0 BC cost Krantz strategy 05:06 liar! 05:06 jk dun kill me 05:06 his BB costs 0 BC (Y) 05:06 so it still holds 05:06 kekekeke 05:06 oh 05:06 fair enuf 05:06 never assume. it gets you into trouble 05:06 man.....im so pissed and sad right now... 05:06 Mich 05:06 what spheres? 05:07 mixed emotions 05:07 this is the squad i think of using for Noel Trial: Felice/Ark lead, Lara, Magress, Elza, Avant 05:07 is there anything i should change? 05:07 holy crap 26% 2nd phase 05:08 Felice and Elza? 05:08 Dat spark net doe 05:08 I might actually win 05:08 And Im back 05:08 welp... the UBB punishment can't occur on Turn 1... 05:08 UBB punishment? 05:08 And I have smores again..... 05:08 oh nvm 05:09 Who want smores 05:09 Cause I had my fill 05:09 me 05:09 * ImaginationForger14 gives Yugi some smores 05:09 thanks 05:11 HOLY CRAP HE'S AT 18% 05:11 ? 05:11 KM' 05:12 GL nick 05:12 Make sure you can use 3 UBBs in Phase 3~ 05:12 I know... 05:12 thanks Yugi 05:13 im very triggered because of KM, was doing it for a friend when he wiped me even though i did 3 ubb's 05:13 and to use you UBB b4 entering final phase 05:13 activate it 05:13 (yes) 05:14 I did 4 when it was bugged & still wiped me 05:14 did it when it was first patched and i had mitigation the whole fight even tho i hadn't used it 05:15 7%! 05:16 Hi Ao 05:16 Yo 05:16 wb Ao 05:17 * Nyonne curls uo and sleeps in a corner 05:17 Mee 05:17 Mew 05:18 huh I never knew 05:18 3RD PHASE 05:18 DArk debuffs BB Atk on turn 1 05:18 Nice 05:20 gl nick! 05:20 3rd UBB 05:21 TRUE HOLY WORLD 05:21 I WIN 05:21 YESSSSSSSS 05:21 Nice 05:21 * IoNick Comet HURRAHS 05:21 GG 05:21 THE SUFFERING HAS ENDED 05:21 did you use my team 05:21 hm... it seems Ark has 2 unused attacks 05:22 Infinite Crusade and Force Reaction 05:22 Bre, I don't have much GE's s I couldn't 05:22 isnt force reaction from trial 007 05:22 aka use all BB/SBB, get nuked 05:22 KM IS DEAD 05:22 ye but he has it as DArk too 05:22 weird 05:22 but then again, I don't read AI 05:23 WB Ao 05:24 Hi Estrebel 05:24 bre 05:24 you have Alice? 05:25 DArk Time 05:28 ye 05:28 4* 05:28 tch... I need to borrow an Alice sometime 05:29 what for 05:29 if only we could use our own units in Trials too 05:29 I want to summon for Alice, but I want to wait for next month's batch 05:29 I have an interesting idea to try 05:29 what's alice good for 05:29 Rec conversion 05:29 rec -> def rec-> atk 80% 05:30 i love her already then 05:30 the Rec -> Def is SP though 05:30 wait it is? 05:30 alice's SP doesnt give you many options lol 05:30 ye 05:30 realistically you'd never want HP on hit 05:30 so... top kek 05:31 then you realize her LS has it (Y) 05:31 her SP is so shallow 05:31 i'll raise her after i raise elza i guess 05:32 what sp will you put on Elza 05:32 buff spark, BC on spark 05:32 (yes) 05:32 I'm gonna go with bb regen 05:32 unfortunately, her SP isn't as good as Alice 05:32 or as efficient 05:32 I wish you could have both bb regen and spark crit tho 05:33 spark crit isnt particularly reliable anyway 05:33 that's true 05:33 then again if I get Kalon 05:33 "砂漠上のアリュート君とレディオン君". // Alyut & Raydn On A Desert 05:33 dA : http://fav.me/dadyftt 05:33 Pixiv : http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58437736 05:33 Enjoy! 05:35 Nice 05:35 Nice work Ao 05:35 sup, everybody 05:37 '-')v 05:42 sup, Tetra 05:46 sup, Dab tron 2016 08 14